


День всех святых

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: «В Японии первый поцелуй — это очень важно»
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 9





	День всех святых

Не стоило спрашивать про девушку. Только расстроил Эйджи, и сам не вовремя вспомнил о том, что так долго пытался забыть.

— Эй, сегодня же Хэллоуин… Давай праздновать. 

Эйджи пьет редко, но тут присоединяется — возможно, считает повод особенным. С ним на удивление уютно сидеть вот так на полу среди разбросанных подушек и остатков ужина и разговаривать. 

— Знаешь, я раньше даже не целовался ни с кем. — Эйджи ставит банку рядом с собой, обхватывает колени руками. — Ну, до того раза в тюрьме...

Наверное, виноват все тот же разговор про девушку. Или алкоголь. Обычно он не говорит о настолько личном и уж точно не поднимает неловкие темы сам. 

— Это все-таки не совсем поцелуй.

— Понимаю... Я все время волновался, что случайно проглочу ту капсулу. Но все равно было приятно... — Взгляд у Эйджи поплывший, мягкий и задумчивый. — В Японии первый поцелуй — это очень важно. — Он вдруг фыркает от смеха. — В детстве я всегда думал, что целоваться противно — слюни, все такое.

— Поверь, это далеко не самое противное.

— Извини...

— Опять? Можешь не извиняться каждый раз?

Эйджи выглядит искренне огорченным. Вот что с ним такое?

— Хочешь, я тебя еще раз поцелую? — Наверное, Эш уже и сам пьян, раз предлагает подобное — без повода или необходимости, просто так. — По-настоящему. 

Эйджи удивленно поднимает голову.

— А тебе не будет неприятно?

Не с Эйджи. С ним можно. Эш качает головой и придвигается ближе. 

Эйджи сглатывает, смотрит доверчиво и ждет. А когда Эш прижимается своими губами к его, приоткрывает рот, впуская. Поначалу он ничего не делает — просто принимает то, что ему дают, и Эш целует его медленно и ласково, слизывает вкус пива и тыквенного пирога, и что-то еще, другое — собственный вкус Эйджи. Раз уж первый поцелуй — настолько важное для японцев дело, пусть у Эйджи он будет хорошим. Неторопливое движение затягивает, и он не сразу понимает, когда Эйджи начинает отвечать: язык толкается вперед, касается осторожно, словно изучая, поглаживает — а потом вдруг быстро проскальзывает к нему в рот. Эйджи всем телом подается навстречу, прижимается губами сильнее, делая поцелуй более глубоким и порывистым. Вот тебе и неуверенный девственник.

Это явно длится дольше, чем Эш планировал, но все-таки первым отстраняется Эйджи — похоже, все время сдерживал дыхание, и ему не хватило воздуха.

— Ну как?

— Здорово. — Эйджи пытается отдышаться, облизывает губы. И от этого движения, явно сделанного без всякого умысла, становится жарко. — Спасибо.

Благодарить за поцелуй? Серьезно? 

На этом, наверное, надо остановиться, но остановиться уже слишком сложно.

— Небось еще и не дрочил никогда? — Эш откидывается на лежащую за спиной подушку, забрасывая руки за голову, смотрит насмешливо. Эйджи дразнить интересно, он забавно реагирует.

— Почему? — Эйджи выглядит возмущенным таким предположением. — Это совершенно естественно!

— А поцелуй как будто нет?

— Поцелуй — это другое.

Занятно.

— То есть, если бы я вместо поцелуя предложил подрочить, тебя бы это не смутило?

И так понятно, судя по тому, как Эйджи заливается краской и нахохливается.

— Смутило! 

— А согласился бы? — Кажется, краснеть дальше некуда, но Эйджи это как-то удается. Он вдруг замолкает, и это непривычно, обычно он за словом в карман не лезет. — Знаешь, ты странный. Японцы все такие странные?

Эйджи наконец отмирает, робко улыбается.

— Опять шутишь, да?

— Конечно. — Эйджи веселее не становится, и Эш перекатывается на бок и приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, чтобы посмотреть на него внимательнее. — Эй, ты чего? — Эйджи только ближе притягивает к себе ноги, подбираясь в еще более плотный комок. Его хочется как-то растормошить, чтобы он снова начал улыбаться, чтобы не было тягостного ощущения, будто он чем-то обижен, потому что обижать его сейчас Эш совершенно точно не собирается. 

Быстрого движения и короткого рывка Эйджи явно не ожидает, не успевает ничего сделать — падает сверху горячей тяжестью и тут же начинает барахтаться, пытаясь отползти, но Эш не отпускает. И только когда тот затихает, замечает то, на что не обратил внимания сразу: в бедро упирается что-то твердое — член, больше там нечему. У него встал просто от поцелуя? Ну, вполне возможно. 

Большие темные глаза Эйджи совсем близко, в их глубине плещется что-то подозрительно напоминающее панику.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты заметил, — тихо говорит он. 

— Не переживай, такое бывает.

— Не только в этом дело...

Эш больше не держит его, и Эйджи отстраняется и садится, но на прежнее место все-таки не отодвигается. Где-то совсем рядом опрокидывается на пол чудом не упавшая раньше банка, и через несколько секунд остатки пива холодной влагой просачиваются через футболку. 

— Ох… — Эйджи оглядывается по сторонам, как будто ищет, чем устранить последствия своей неловкости.

— Ничего страшного, потом переоденусь.— Эш перебирается на место посуше, забирая с собой подушку, и хлопает по полу рядом. — Иди сюда.

Какое-то время Эйджи смотрит неуверенно, как будто сомневается, но потом все-таки тоже берет подушку и ложится около.

— Так что, все-таки согласился бы, чтобы я тебе подрочил? Похоже, что да.

Эйджи вздыхает.

— Ты не хочешь этого. Значит, не хочу и я.

— Хочу. 

Он и сам не знает, что сейчас чувствует, но да, пожалуй, действительно хочет — быть рядом с Эйджи, и чтобы тому было хорошо. Эш приобнимает его за плечи, а второй рукой тянется к поясу его домашних штанов.

— А как же...? — Эйджи кивает в сторону дивана, на котором спят Конг и Боунз, и Эш тоже оглядывается на них. С места, где они лежат они с Эйджи, диван почти не просматривается, так что оттуда тоже мало что будет видно, даже если проснутся. По крайней мере, не в первый момент. Может, сейчас и не самое подходящее время и место, но это последний вечер, пусть Эйджи еще и не знает. Рискнуть стоит. 

— Они ничего не заметят.

Эйджи не выглядит полностью убежденным, но все равно кивает, соглашаясь, немного расслабляется. И только судорожно выдыхает, когда Эш касается его члена, поглаживает, потом обхватывает и ведет ладонью по всей длине. Эйджи вообще оказывается очень тихим, даже удивительно. А еще — чувствительным: заводится с пол-оборота, почти сразу начинает подаваться навстречу руке, словно возбуждение сносит все условности и недавнее стеснение. Интересно, он бы реагировал громче, если бы в комнате никого не было? 

В какой-то момент становится мало только чувствовать, и Эш тянет его штаны ниже. Член у Эйджи небольшой, но аккуратный, и Эш вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что ему бы не было неприятно отсасывать Эйджи. Что ему хочется, чтобы тот стонал и метался от удовольствия, пока он будет это делать, толкался в его рот так же, как сейчас — в кулак. К сожалению, этого никогда уже не будет. Ничего не будет, кроме того, что у них есть сейчас. Это не так уж мало — больше, чем Эш когда-либо ожидал получить. Проблема только в том, что теперь ему нужно все. 

— Можно, я тоже? Ну, тебе... — В первый момент Эш не понимает, и Эйджи кивает на его пах. И тут же, приняв его молчание за отказ, начинает торопливо бормотать: — Если тебе не неприятно... если не хочешь, не надо. Извини, я не должен был спрашивать. — В сбивчивой речи начинают проскальзывать японские слова, и Эш тихо смеется, прижимая его к себе ближе.

— Можно.

Он по-настоящему хочет этого, но все равно непроизвольно закрывает глаза, когда пальцы расстегивают джинсы, задевая голый живот, и сразу же опять смотрит на Эйджи — не видя его перед собой, слишком легко поддаться неприятным воспоминаниям. Эйджи осторожен, дотрагивается неуверенно, неловко — и это помогает успокоиться: никто настолько неопытный к нему никогда раньше не прикасался. Неопытный — но искренне пытающийся доставить удовольствие. Впервые за долгое время ему нравится ощущать прикосновения, чувствовать на себе чужие руки.

Эйджи приноравливается, движения становятся увереннее, и Эш подхватывает его ритм. Они снова начинают целоваться — почему-то сейчас это кажется естественным и правильным, совершенно необходимым.

Кончая, Эйджи все-таки зажимает себе рот рукой, гасит рвущийся изнутри стон. И даже тогда не перестает ему дрочить. Эш кончает позже, прижимаясь губами ко рту Эйджи, едва тот убирает ладонь от лица.

Вставать совсем не хочется — остаться лежать, обнявшись, было бы гораздо лучше, но сперма уже начинает неприятно холодить кожу, и так засыпать точно нельзя. Эш неохотно садится. Стягивает все равно уже испачканную футболку, вытирается сам и передает ее Эйджи. 

— Пойду надену что-нибудь.

Эйджи кивает. Он выглядит таким счастливым, что от этого почти больно.

Эш достает из шкафа первую попавшуюся под руку майку, на обратном пути бросает взгляд на часы — едва за полночь. Вот и закончился ненавистный праздник, а вместе с ним и все остальное. Скоро позвонит Алекс, и надо будет идти, а утром Эйджи улетит в Японию. Наверное, будет вспоминать о своей затянувшейся поездке. Возможно, даже когда-нибудь простит его.

К тому моменту, как он возвращается в комнату, Эйджи успевает задремать — неудивительно, если учесть, как рано он обычно встает, — но, стоит лечь рядом, ворочается, шепчет что-то невнятно. 

— Спи, я здесь. — И Эйджи сонно улыбается.

Через несколько часов эти слова станут ложью, но пока он действительно рядом. У них еще есть немного времени.


End file.
